Surprise!
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: During Edge's retirement speech, he calls Mikayla out to the ring for a surprise of her own. Edge/OC Rated T for minor language.


_Well here's my first wrestling fanfic._

_This is technically where Edge talks on smackdown about his retirement._

_I just got done watching it and I literally started crying. Sadly, when the WWE Universe first found out on Raw, i was devastated since he was technically retiring two days before my birthday so that was definitely the worst birthday present ever. :'(_

_Also, just to let you know, what happens in here will be kinda different from the original since i don't remember most of it so sorry if I skip some parts._

**_Summary: _**_Mikayla has been Adam and Jay's best friend since they were kids. She has always stayed by Adam through thick and thin. When Adam is giving his speech, he calls for Mikayla to come to the ring and she is really confused. When she gets to the ring, she gets a surprise of her own._

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own wrestling no matter how much I wish I did._**

xOx

(Smackdown, Friday, April 15th, 2011)

I came out with Christian to say goodbye to Adam or Edge. I was very heartbroken on the inside since my boyfriend, Adam was retiring. It's hard to believe since we've been through so much during our times in the WWF and the WWE, the good and the bad. I was trying very hard to keep myself from crying but Jay (Christian) and Adam were making that very difficult right now.

"I think for the benefit of the people who have flash photography, we'll do the famous five second pose." Christian said still trying to hold back the tears. I couldn't help but laugh at that since this would be our final one. Even Adam was laughing. We then got into position and started doing poses (A/N: I don't know what pose my character does so just imagine whatever you want.).

After we were done, all the Superstars and the Divas came out to the ramp to say farewell. Big Show then came done to the ring and hugged Adam. Next, was Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero who also came down to give him a hug. Big Show was hugging me and Christian to calm us down which wasn't really working for me. Then finally, The King Of Kings himself came down and hugged Adam. Soon, after that we all went backstage when we were done except for Adam. Christian was hugging me while I started breaking down. Luckily, I didn't break down out there.

I watched the monitor while still crying.

"Wow, that was...that was the best way to send someone off..." Adam said while trying to not cry himself. I know he didn't want to quit. It's always been his dream ever since we were kids to be a wrestler. It broke my heart that he had to give it all up because of a neck injury. I then came out of my thoughts and listened to the rest of Adam's speech.

"There's one more thing I want to do before I leave here. I would love it if my beautiful girlfriend would come out here for this important thing," Adam said. I looked very confused. Jay then looked at me with a smile.

"You better get out there, I promise this I'll be good." Jay said while still smiling. I looked even more confused but nodded and started heading out to the ring. Before I got to the ring, I saw Judy, Adam's mother. I walked over and gave her a hug since she was still crying. I then walked into the ring and gave Adam a loving hug.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. He chuckled at that. I then pulled away and went to the side of the ring and asked for a mic. Once I received one, I turned to Adam and asked, "So Edge, why did you want to see me?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something that is very important." He said while he was still smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, ask away," I said still a little confused about what was going on. What was he going to ask me?

"Well, to start things off, I know I've been a complete jackass to you in the past with Lita and me. Letting you get attacked by Lita during Kane and I's match and also cheating on you with her when we were together before." Adam started.

"Yeah, you were a jackass back then but as you can see, I'm still here," I said while trying to hold back my laughter. Even though it devastated me back then but now I can laugh about it since Amy and I were on talking terms again.

"Yeah, you are but still, you supported me whenever I needed it. Especially during the surgery on my neck and when I was injured during the match with Matt Hardy." Adam continued.

"Of course, you were my best friend. Even though you screwed me in the ring doesn't mean I would abandon you during that. I still cared for you even though you were with another girl." I explained. Those were some scary times in my career.

"I know, and I still feel like I don't deserve you but I better ask this now before I end up waiting longer than necessary." Adam said as he walked up to me. Then, all of a sudden, he went down on one knee and grabbed my hand. I was completely speechless. Oh my god...is he?

"Adam..." I said in a whisper since I didn't have a voice.

"Mikayla, will you marry this crazy idiot?" Adam asked looking me straight in the eye. I was so speechless. Who would've thought that this would happen to me? I then felt the tears coming back again.

"Wow, um, this isn't what I was expecting," I said while laughing because I was in so much shock. I continued, "Edge, even though you were a jerk a couple of times but I grew up with you and Christian and I couldn't have been happier too. You also helped me through some tough times in the past and I'm very grateful for that. I will always love you no matter what so, Edge I would be honored to marry this crazy idiot." I finished while smiling happily and still having tears in my eyes.

Adam stood up and picked me up and hugging me tightly and I hugged him back. All around us, we heard applauses and chanting from the audience. Adam stepped back and pulled out a ring from his jacket and took my hand, sliding the engagement on my ring finger. We then kissed and started getting out of the ring. I went over to Judy and gave her another hug.

"I knew you two would end up marrying each other one day." Judy whispered to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much, mother." I said since she was going to become my future mother-in-law. Adam and I then headed backstage where all the wrestlers and divas hugged us and congratulated us. Then, Jay pulled us into a hug.

"Congrats, you guys," Jay said while holding back tears. I then hugged Jay tighter since he was like a brother to me.

"Thank you so much Jay," I said while pulling away and then I asked, "I'm guessing you knew what Adam was going to do?"

"Yeah, I did. He told me about it the other day." Jay answered. I laughed. I was so right.

"Told you she couldn't say no to me," Adam said while using his Edge smirk.

"Oh haha, very funny," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. We all laughed.

After Adam said bye to all the superstars and divas, Adam and I headed back home and ate tons of ice cream and cuddled the rest of night. A couple of days later I had to leave for Raw. I know that my contract will be ending soon anyway and I won't be resigning because I'm going to move back in with Adam and let us live simple lives.

xOx

_Well, that's the end of the story. Let me know what you think. I might make a sequel and prequel to this story. The sequel will take place five years after this one and the prequel will be how she and Adam dealt with everything like the Adam and Lita affair and the surgery and all the other stuff. Let me know if I should do this and I will gladly do it._

_When I found out that Edge was going into the hall of fame, I was so happy I started crying. He really deserves to be in the hall of fame since he's accomplished so much in the business. So congrats to The Rated R Superstar._

_Goodbye and R&R!_


End file.
